Dolgariapolis
The City of Dolgariapolis is the capital city of the Republic of Dolgaria, as well as the province of Lirath. The country's second largest city, it is located in the central area of Lirath. History Dolgariapolis was founded towards the end of the second millennium, although its origins are relatively unknown. The city was formally named Dolgarton in 2121, and has changed its name many times over the years. For significant amounts of time, the city was known as Sankt Dolgar and Enkure. Before its current name, it was known as Karlis, presumably named for Imperator Karlis and his successors. In 3757, the city name was changed to Dolgariapolis to reflect the nation as opposed to the monarchy, as well as to create an "identity" for the city. Historically, the city has not been the capital. The de facto ''capital was Dariena, and for a relatively brief period, was Karzonpils. The capital was moved to Dolgariapolis within the last 500 years. Economy Dolgariapolis' main industries, historically, have been mining and energy generation, with agriculture being a minor contributor to the local economy. More recently, tourism has been a rising industry after federal politics were moved to Dolgariapolis. Landmarks Dolgariapolis is home to several notable landmarks, including: *'Central Square is a plaza located in the middle of Dolgariapolis, at the original location of the first settlement in the area. Being a pedestrian mall, it is closed off to vehicles. The circular area is bordered by shops, dotted with portable kiosks, and has a large park at its nucleus. *'''Enkure Castle is a large fortress in the northern end of the city. Constructed in the around 2050 as a place of residence for the leaders or monarchs of Dolgaria, it was expanded around 3300 when Dolgaria became the capital to accomodate the facilities necessary for the monarchs to govern. Since 3762, it has been a museum. *'Sarkansbaltsēka' is the former parliament (Reichstag, Saeima) building. Constructed around 3200, it was the place of debate for members of the legislature as well as the leaders and cabinet ministers. Because of the lack of maintenance funding through the 3500s and 3600s due to the civil wars and the moving of the legislative power to Council Palace, the structure fell into disrepair. It was occupied again during the early 3700s and was deemed unsafe by a survey conducted in 3753. Sarkansbaltsēka was closed in 3759 and is currently under renovation. *The National Building is the current capital building of Dolgaria. Finished in 3759, it is a modern-styled facility with several chambers for Federal Parliament debates, cabinet discussions, party headquarters and elections, and such. The facility was designed with the possibility of future alterations/changes to government structures or processes in mind, and can be adapted to these changes with ease. *'''Council Palace '''was built in 3440 to house the Council of Four and the representatives of the States of the Dolgavan Confederation after the conclusion of the Dolgavan War. It was closed to permanent usage around 3650 and was to be used as a backup in the event that Sarkansbaltsēka was unusable for any reason. It was used as the temporary meeting place of the Federal Parliament in 3758 during the construction of the National Building, but was renovated and formally converted to a museum in 3761. Transportation The inner city is served by a combined subway and light rail system, with an average of 15 minute intervals between trains, that connect many of the major points of interest in the city. Being the capital, Dolgariapolis serves as a major transportation hub for the country, despite its decentralized location. It is home to Sylvia Van Devanter International Airport, the country's second busiest airport, with airline destinations across Dolgaria and in many major cities across Terra. Passenger train service is offered by several different rail operators, and the government is anticipating opening a high-speed maglev train to Dariena by 3780. Dolgariapolis is served by several major highways. The main highway is the Lirath Expressway (Route D1), a freeway which begins at the Central Square roundabout and connects Dolgariapolis directly to Dariena. The D1 continues east through to the provinces of Quagotu and parts of Korzin Valley, while other routes connect to Hodari and western parts of Korzin Valley. Category:Cities Category:Dolgaria Category:Dolgarian Cities Category:Cities of Lirath Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories